Too Beautiful For Words
by logan.is.my.homie.henderson
Summary: I didn't understand what you meant…how can something so hideous be made of something beautiful? But you knew exactly how. CARGAN SLASH!


**Too Beautiful for Words**

**A/N: I hope you like the story. If you review, I'll love you **_**forever and always**_**! :]**

_**Introduction**_

**Logan POV**

My vision was glassy as I trembled viciously in the rain, I was weak. All of the rain and people passed me with not a single glance…not a single hello. My fears deep inside me were burning…burning for freedom. But there was no way out of this suffocation.

I struggled to push myself up from the frozen cement that acted so cruelly to me. Limping to my apartment the rain was mocking me…coming down like razorblades so brutal, so unfriendly. But how could this be? Just months ago the person bringing me pain, brought rays of sunshine to my life. Now my world is a hurricane…every little thing I do is monitored, watched as if my life is some kind of television show. It's truly disgusting and I'm sick of every bit of it.

I need to break free…I can't let him jail me.

_**End of Introduction**_

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" An angry hand damningly flew up into their air and forcefully hit my face, leaving nothing but a stinging feeling…the feeling of torture. "Do you think you can just leave this apartment without my consent, without me by your side?"

I stared meekly down at the floor. "I'm really sorry…I didn't know what I was thinking."

His arms were now crossed, the anger…the fury was present in his eyes…the fear in me was growing. "I don't need your fucking apology; I know how sorry you are…but do you think that's gonna change anything? And damn right you didn't fucking think…you never do, and that's just sad…such a big brain…but such a dumb ass! You're just pathetic…a pathetic little loser." His arms raised and busted my lip as he pushed me to the ground…my vision was going blurry…his babbling continued and so did my undying pain…external and internal.

"What else do you want me to say, Carlos?" I said as I held my head that was in immense pain. "I am my own person…I'm a human just like you…Why do you treat me like this?" Tears began to flood my eyes, "I'm your boyfriend…I loved you!" I looked up, at his blurry appearance,

"Loved? You loved me?" Carlos's voice began to calm down and his brown eyes grew soft just like the moment I fell in love with him. "You don't love me anymore?"

"How can I? Damn it Carlos, how can I love someone that makes me miserable? Someone that doesn't treat me like his boyfriend but rather, a dirty old criminal? Someone that made a scared little boy all over again! You tell me how!"

"You know what Logan, I'll let our memories do the talking. I still love you…you're my Logie Bear! But, you were just to perfect… I couldn't let someone steal you…I had to protect you…I had to undermine you, because if I didn't I thought you would realize that I'm not good enough for you and-"

"You were good enough for me, Carlos! You fucking were! But now…you're not even close to being it! You ruined our love…I thought you were the one! I really did." I looked into his eyes with disgust and began to walk away.

Carlos stood frozen in his spot as he whispered, "_I'm all teary-eyed when we kiss good-bye…There's nothing I can say…too beautiful for words." _I stopped dead in my tracks. "Do you remember that? The moment we fell in love with each other…like I said let all our memories do the talking…do you really want to throw all of that away?"

I turned back to Carlos and wiped blood from my busted lip. "I told you Carlos, the damage is done."

"Is it really, Logan?" Carlos grabbed me by the hand and sat me down, "Doyou remember the moment we first met_…* It was a blistering cold day in Minnesota, a day when only the most miserable people would dare to come out. I was one of those people, I was lonely and scared, I could think of anything to live for… I was going to lose it all that day. But I didn't. Why? Because I saw a beautiful pale skinned, dark haired boy who looked even more frightened than me…his expression was as if it were the end of the world. I remember approaching this boy as he wiped sorrowful tears away from his eyes. He seemed very upset about something…something that seemed to break him apart. _

_I sat down next to him on the freezing bench. But he didn't even care to pay me a single glance. He just stared monotonously at distant tree buried in snow._

_But then a small fragile voice emerged from the boy, 'Do you ever feel unwanted, like the entire world is starting to turn against you?' The boy brought his knees to his chest and sighed, 'Maybe I should end it…you know so no one would have to deal with me anymore.'_

_I looked sadly into his eyes, knowing the feeling of his pain. 'I feel that way every second of my life. But, I guess you have to learn to cope with the pain. I mean a crappy life is better than no life at all…you just need someone to show you that they care.'_

_The boy covered his chocolate eyes in despair. 'I'm starting think no one cares…so tell me what do I have to live for…who do I have to live for?'_

'_You have me' I said. 'We can always be there for each other.'_

"_Promise?"_

"_Forever and always."_

_The boy walked away with a blissful smile…all he wanted was for someone to care and I was there for him.*"_

**Carlos POV**

Logan looked down as tears fell his eyes, "You saved my life that day Carlos...I never thanked you." He wiped his eyes and gave a cheerless smile that soon turned into a frown. "But you didn't keep your promise…you made me feel horrible…you made me feel like your prisoner."

"You're right, I broke the promise and treated you wrong...and I'm sorry that I couldn't be your _knight in shining_ _armor_. But if you're looking for someone perfect Logan, I'll try to do my best…You know I will."

"I really don't care that you broke the promise and I never expected perfection. What gets me is that you said, _forever and always_, and to me that means that I could really count on you…to me that means forever and always. But, I guess it means a month or two for you."

I sighed, "I apologize Logan, but trust I did mean what I said…I just never wanted you to leave me.

"Well, you drove me out of your arms…if you were the same Carlos I meet on that gloomy Minnesota day, I would be head over heels in love with you...like I use to be."

"Don't tell me it's over so soon…keep in mind all the times we spent together…like when we first moved to L.A. to start this boy band..*_ You looked at the apartment in awe…even though the place was dirty and rundown, you saw it as fairytale. Everyone complained how ugly and unsatisfying it was, but you saw the good in it...you taught me how to see the good in things._

_You sat next to me on the broken beige couch and said, 'Isn't all of this just so beautiful?'_

_I remember saying and thinking, 'How can you think this is beautiful, it's not at all what we expected it to be.'_

_But you saw something different and argued that, 'It's not about looks , it's about what it's made of.'_

_I didn't understand what you meant…how can something so hideous be made of something beautiful? But you knew exactly how. You said, 'This is made of our Hollywood dreams…this is made of our future. You may not see it now, but this apartment is the foundation of our career.' You ran your hand across the old dirty couch, 'Before you approached me that day in Minnesota, people said a lot of bad things about you…they said you were terrible and always up to no good. But I looked past that a saw a lonely boy, like me. Despite your rough exterior you are you're the reason I'm still alive…you're the foundation of my life.'_

'_But what happens when you can't find anything positive in something negative?' I asked because all I ever saw was negative._

_You responded with something that made me think, 'You'll be miserable.'_

_You opened my eyes to everything that day…but you might have opened them a bit too wide.*" _

Logan rolled his eyes and asked, "I don't understand Carlos…what are you trying to say?"

"You never saw the good in why I treated you the way I did."

"Are you serious right now?" He licked his lips for a response but instead continued talking, "You expect me to find something good in you beating me and making feel worthless?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but think about it…I did that because I loved you so much I was afraid I would lose you."

Logan shook his head and laughed, "But you do realize that in eternally hurting me, you lost the person you were…the person I loved…the person I want back."

"I'm here with open arms trying to be that person…trying to be everything that I wasn't."

"That doesn't-"

I cut Logan off, "Did those memories mean nothing to you? They brought you to tears and now you want to give that all up?"

"I don't know, Carlos…I really don't know."

"What about the moment we fell in love? *_You were in your trunks laying on one of loungers by the pool…your day wasn't going that great. That was the day Camille ran out on you for James… you were an overemotional mess._

_Your eyes were red from crying, but you hid them from the world with your sunglasses…embarrassed that people might judge you. You had your MP3 player on blast playing love songs and a carton of ice cream next to you. But the one thing that stood out the most to me was the drops of ice cream that had fallen on your chest and dripped all the way down to your abs. I remember approaching you wondering how someone could ever leave you…you were perfect and so cute._

_I sat down your next to you, took out your headphones and asked worriedly, 'How's it going buddy?'_

_You frowned and responded sadly, 'Not so good,' You dug your head deep into the lounger and mumbled, 'How could James do something like this…he knows how I feel about Camille…he knows that I well…I think I love her.' Tears began to fall from underneath your sunglasses._

_I rubbed your hand with affection, 'That's not love, Logie…any bitch stupid enough to walk out on a man like you is not worthy of your love…not even your tears.' I took your glasses off and looked you in the eyes, 'You're everything a girl wishes they can have your sweet, funny, smart and extremely handsome…now tell me who would pass that up.'_

_Your eyes were a bloodshot red as you furrowed your eyebrows, 'You know that's funny Carlos, I been wondering the same thing about you.'_

_I rubbed my hand across your abs as I wiped off the chocolate ice cream that had been there, 'It's too bad you're a guy…cause if you weren't I would be all over you.' I bit my tongue frightened that maybe you didn't feel the same way._

_You shockingly said, 'Girl or not, I'll be all up on you.' Then you smiled a smeared a glob of ice cream on my nose._

'_I love you Logie.'_

_You chuckled, 'I've been waiting to hear that for years.'_

_I slowly moved closer to you and pulled you into an unforgettable kiss…sure people were staring but that didn't matter cause we were in love and the only thing we saw was each other._

_Once we pulled away, I whispered lyrics from the song playing to express my feelings, 'I'm all teary eyed when we kiss goodbye, there's nothing I can say too beautiful for words.' I ran my finger through your hair and continued, 'When I describe how I feel when you hold me, I get butterflies, lullabies it's hard to explain...too beautiful for words.*"_

"You know you're really not that bright-"

I hung my head in defeat, "I'm sorry Logan, for wasting your time…I just really wanted you to love me again…but I guess that's never gonna happen."

Logan beamed, "-You should have started with that in the first place, it would have saved a whole lot of time."

My heart raced as I clenched my stomach with joy, "You mean you love me again!"

Logan walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Who am I kidding…true love never dies."

"I promise you that I'll be there when your heart is filled with sorrow and despair. I'll carry you when you need a friend…I'll be there for you _forever and always_." Logan pulled my face into his and kissed me with not a single word…it was all love…the love that we almost lost.

"Just do me one favor…this time let _forever and always_ be _forever and always_."

**A/N: Yay! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please **_**REVIEW**_** and also tell me if you want me to leave this as a one-shot…or if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading! 3**

**To be updated soon:**

_**Big Time Scandal Ch.11**_


End file.
